


Phantom番外1-2

by shark_pond



Category: overwatch
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>车部分，这根本就不是车，顶多是个玩具车，还是手推的_(:з」∠)_。<br/>正文及番外1-1请移步sharkpond.lofter.com自行寻觅。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom番外1-2

**Author's Note:**

> OOC，玩具车。

莫里森找了点乳液做润滑，免得干燥的手掌做按摩时再给那个鞋印大小的淤青上加点料。莱耶斯的皮肤微凉，按下去紧绷绷的，揉了没一会儿，莱耶斯一把拍掉他的手，趴在边上笑了起来。  
“痒。”  
“体检的时候腹部按压你可没说过痒。”莫里森找纸巾擦净手。  
“此一时，彼一时。”莱耶斯说，“长官要有威仪。”他自己捏了两下，疼得龇牙咧嘴。  
“要我出去买点药油吗？”莫里森不确定伊利奥斯有没有那种神奇药油。  
莱耶斯坐起身子：“我去吧，顺便买点别的。”  
他化雾直接从五楼飘下，莫里森从窗口看到他在巷子末端黑暗处成形，兜帽遮脸走出去，在便利店逗留一会儿，似乎没有买到想要的东西，只拎着一瓶家庭装果味酸奶离开，又进了不远的24小时药店。莫里森忽然有个疑问：莱耶斯能带着这些实物一起变成烟雾吗？应该是能的，不然他的衣服没法解释。  
莱耶斯原路返回，莫里森才发现自己看错了，他拿的不是果味酸奶，是乳酸菌饮品。10月的伊利奥斯还有点热度，塑料瓶上聚满了冷凝的水滴，瓶盖上印着蓝色洋葱小鱿，瓶身广告语是：享受爱琴海！海盐+树莓，健康好味道！  
“药油呢？”莫里森伸手。  
莱耶斯耸肩：“没有，算了，就这么着吧。”他朝小桌上的男式润肤乳努努嘴，“不是还有么。”  
于是他俩重新回到莫里森按摩，莱耶斯不时绷着脸歪头发笑的模式。外面很安静，也许是灯塔区发生的事件让安保提高等级，莫里森在日租房里住了三天，晚上总能听见飞车党嚣张的引擎声，今晚上就没有。他有些犯困，毕竟能威胁他生命的最大敌人此时像只大猫一样瘫平在他手下，没什么值得戒备的了……？  
“莱耶斯，你手干嘛呢。”莫里森一下子睁开眼睛，从无害的老友转换成杀气腾腾的76号士兵。  
莱耶斯一只手还抓着他的手腕：“你不想吗？”  
莱耶斯趁他没留神，抓着他按摩的手一路往下，现在已经摸到了裤子里头。莱耶斯穿的是莱卡棉四角内裤——黑色，毫无疑问。  
莫里森考虑了十秒钟。“不。”  
“不？”莱耶斯有点失望，“我特地跑到药店去买了套子——”  
“你跑去药店就买套子？”莫里森看上去比他更失望，“我他——我以为你去买药油？”  
“没有药油！总不能空手回来吧？！”  
“你不是还买了乳酸菌饮品！还是洋葱小鱿的！”  
“因为在促销！”  
“促销你就买！”  
“为什么不！”莱耶斯中气十足，全然没有刚才哼哼唧唧的半死样子，“我特地去药店买的套子！”  
莫里森冷静下来，现在已经很晚了，吵到邻居他们可能报警，他不想在伊利奥斯这里栽跟头。  
“你为什么不在便利店买。”  
“因为没有适合我的型号。”莱耶斯得意洋洋，好像这件事非常值得吹嘘，并没有想到“没有合适尺码”可能是偏小，也可能是偏大。  
莫里森站起来，拿了抽纸给他。“自己撸去吧。”说完他就在椅子上坐下，打开电视，津津有味地看午夜美食节目。莫里森觉得莱耶斯应该没有那么不要脸，毕竟自己还在这里，而且看得还是美食节目，人一般不会对着美食节目撸管。  
他想错了。  
莱耶斯就怎么大大咧咧地把裤子脱了，内裤也扯掉。还起来遛鸟……去拿安全套。莫里森用眼角余光瞥到，立刻聚精会神地看主持人品尝焦糖苹果派。  
莱耶斯半躺在床上，慢悠悠地借着安全套里的润滑剂抚慰自己，也不知是自言自语还是和莫里森说。“三十年代时候，人们相信人会对某种特定肤色和发色的异性或者同性产生欲望。”  
莫里森不想理他。  
“四十年代，有人推翻了这个论点。”莱耶斯继续说，“五十年代，卷土重来。”  
“撸管时候就闭嘴吧。”莫里森没忍住，“别岔了气。”  
“我其实对白发没有特别的性欲望。”莱耶斯说，“金发也是。”  
“闭嘴，安静玩儿你自己，别骚扰别人。”莫里森厉声道，不动声色地吞了口唾沫。  
“这些年你怎么过来的？你看毛片吗？画册？”莱耶斯的声音里带点儿喘，“还是等到憋不住了睡一觉然后梦遗？”  
“……”  
如莱耶斯所说。欲望处理对于莫里森——76号士兵——是件困难而又无味的事情。他不能和人有肌肤之亲，逢场作戏也有被认出来的可能。纾解性欲大概就是无眠的夜里或是惊醒的清晨，用磨出茧子的手指粗暴解决。  
“第一次在尼泊尔的安全屋见到你，我什么都没有感受到。”莱耶斯声音中的喘息更加明显，“不过后来…嗯……后来我就总是在想一件事。”  
“…什么？”莫里森的注意越来越没法集中，他总是想着后面的莱耶斯……  
“如果我趁你半梦半醒的时候……你懂的，你会不会很高兴接受？”莱耶斯说，“毕竟我们从前只差临门一脚，死后滚上床单也是水到渠成。”  
莫里森猛地起身，转过去，“你——”  
莱耶斯冷静地看着他。  
莱耶斯根本就没有自慰，虽然他确实满手润滑剂，阴茎也直挺挺地指着天花板。他刚才都是装出来，似乎就等莫里森转过头掉进陷阱。  
“来吧。”莱耶斯拍拍身边的床单，“别这么看着我，我的毛发黑色素沉淀还是很好的。”  
“你这个……”  
“过来。”莱耶斯重复了一遍，声音里多了点命令，不过是可以拒绝的那种。他猜莫里森可能喜欢这个。  
“我……”莫里森显然在犹豫，“我不……”  
“别让我重复第三遍。”莱耶斯放轻调子，“像我说的，水到渠成。”  
他们从前共用同一间卧室。  
床、柜子和桌椅泾渭分明，浴室却暧昧不清。仔细想来，现在的局面似乎那时就注定了。他们从不在卧室内做什么。莱耶斯的区域简洁大方，黑白灰红和几何图形占据了大部分空间；莫里森的区域就充满人情味得多，令人想到蜂蜜和小熊的褐黄大方格床品，桌上除了家里人的合照和文书工具，还有别人赠送的卡通玩偶。他们在浴室里互相抚摸过，亲吻过，湿淋淋的拥抱着，离开浴室又将前一秒的温情一翻而过，重新变为较亲近的同事。某天两个人搂着抱着从浴室跌跌撞撞出来，莫里森提出他们可以继续下一步了——进入的那一步。莱耶斯的回答是一个凶恶无比的亲吻。接着他们发现没有安全套，莱耶斯穿上衣服去买。然后紧急警报，一个人去南非，一个人去阿根廷，回来后又有无尽的事情，再然后就是那场爆炸。  
莫里森似乎放下了心里的什么东西，紧绷的肩膀松弛下来。他慢慢走到床边，坐下，没有脱衣服。莱耶斯不以为意，他问了一句：“可以吗？”  
莫里森的蓝眼睛里满是茫然：“可以，也许吧。”  
“不会弄伤你的。”莱耶斯说，“安全性交，嗯？”  
“嗯。”  
莫里森有点僵硬，他还是在紧张，尽管他努力让自己不绷着身子。  
莱耶斯的手指滑进他的背心下摆，从里头探进去，调皮地一路点上去，在右乳头处不轻不重地擦过，莫里森下意识瑟缩一下。莱耶斯立刻停手，在他脸颊印下一吻。  
“脱了衣服吧。”  
莱耶斯两只手都伸进去，凉凉的。莫里森配合他的动作一个挺腰，脱掉战术背心，露出布满伤疤的上身。他和莱耶斯年纪都不小了，得益于超级士兵改造，他的皮肤依旧紧致结实，不像同龄人那样开始松弛，只有额头的纹路能让人想到他的真实年龄——然而，别人要是知道了他这些年经历过的事情，也会质疑是不是压力过大让他早早在面相上有些衰老。  
“我知道这条伤疤。”莱耶斯用指头按一下一道短而粗的淡红色伤痕，“我做的。”  
莫里森说：“是的。”  
“多拉多，铜钟碎片。”莱耶斯说，“你大意了。”  
“体能不如年轻时候。”莫里森回答，“别看了。”  
“恐怕不能如你所愿。”莱耶斯叹气，“你要是不管那个小女孩儿，也不至于受伤，就能躲开了。”  
“你到底是要和我做爱还是要教育我？”莫里森讽刺道。  
“两者皆有。”莱耶斯在伤疤上舔了舔，“指挥官，你的身上伤疤太多了。”  
“也许是因为我没有变成烟雾躲闪的超能力。”  
“噢，你不会想要的。”莱耶斯笑道，“伤痕……孩子都喜欢探险，看着你的伤疤，猜测成因，就像是寻宝一样。”  
“哼。”莫里森没有说什么，他不舒服地挪了挪腿，裤子紧紧束缚着他的性器，莱耶斯被烟熏火燎之后的嗓子放低了声音，更加让他无法自制。  
“死神”表现出对他身上伤疤几近病态的痴迷，他抚摸那些红色、褐色或发银白色的伤痕，用舌头舔，亲吻，甚至对它们说悄悄话。  
“够了，莱耶斯。”莫里森推着莱耶斯埋在他胸前的头，“别像个变态一样。”  
“我在探险。”莱耶斯两手撑床，居高临下地看着莫里森，“别破坏我的兴致。”  
“那么很快我就没兴致了。”莫里森道，“你到底做不做了？”  
“安全性爱。”  
“说的是别无套性交，没说让你对着伤疤发情。”莫里森说，“还是你的特定性趣对象是满身伤疤的人？”  
“我从前比较喜欢金发，蓝眼睛，没有伤疤，白皮肤的男人。”莱耶斯用阴茎顶了他两下，莫里森咬住舌头才没呻吟出声，这该死的家伙正好顶到他的胯下……  
“现在……？”  
“现在我喜欢白色头发，蓝眼睛，浑身伤疤的白皮肤男人。”  
“看来重点是伤疤。”  
莱耶斯否认：“不，是全部。”他微微眯眼，“三次约会可以亲吻，三次亲吻可以拥抱，三次拥抱可以上床，那么我和你上床三次之后能提点儿任性的要求吗？”  
莫里森觉得空气太热了，莱耶斯凉凉的皮肤又碰不到他，简直要让人发疯。  
“…什…什么？”  
“我可以射在你头发里吗？”莱耶斯问，“在你刚睡醒的时候操你？”  
“不行。”  
“反正白头发又看不出来。”  
“那你怎么不用劣质面粉当痱子粉呢。”莫里森抓住他的肩膀，“反正加了漂白粉的颜色和你现在一样。”  
“跟我打嘴仗你可赢不了，士兵。”莱耶斯说。  
“是吗？去演讲和给新兵做心理疏导的人可不是你。”莫里森将他掀翻在旁边，两人换了个位子，现在是莫里森居高临下了。  
“口舌之能。”莱耶斯索性躺平，脸上挂着懒洋洋的有点猖狂的笑，“用在别的地方更好。”  
“不是今天。”莫里森说。“如果你没有动静，那就该我了。”  
莱耶斯一把搂住他的脖子，把他拉下来，两人胸膛和脸颊紧紧贴着。莫里森感到一阵发自骨髓的战栗，好像坠入深冬的冰湖，一种让人触感失灵的毛骨悚然，又满怀欣喜。  
“有点儿可悲。”莱耶斯在他耳边轻轻说，“真的。”  
“什么？”  
“我们这就算确认了？”  
“什么？”  
“关系。”  
“什么关系？”莫里森还没从战栗中舒缓过来，“哦……是的，我想是的。”  
“更可悲了。”莱耶斯的手滑到他的腰线上，在那儿不轻不重地揉几下之后，转移到两人之间，解开莫里森的腰带。莫里森配合挺腰，让他能不费力气就把自己的裤子褪到大腿处。  
“嗯？”  
莱耶斯说：“虚度了几十年的人生。”  
“你又不是靠性爱存活。”莫里森想挣起来把内裤也脱掉，却被莱耶斯按在那儿。  
莱耶斯安慰地舔了舔他的耳廓，手伸进他的内裤里，抓住紧实的臀肉。“你说得对，但我靠你而活。”  
莫里森猜自己的脸一定红了，也许红到耳朵和脖根。他从前就这样，脸红的时候一路红下去，甚至可以红遍全身，像一只煮熟的虾子。莱耶斯是在说情话，调节气氛……  
“我不想在床上说这些，免得你出于同情才同意别的体位。”莱耶斯两只手都在他内裤里了，又不肯脱掉，莫里森的下体被束缚得难受，只好小幅度磨蹭莱耶斯的阴茎。“但是刚开始我过的非常不好。”  
“哼嗯……？”  
“适应身份，”莱耶斯的指头开始不安分地滑到臀缝之间，并不直接去扩张莫里森的肛口，而是绕到会阴处慢慢地用修剪圆润的指甲轻擦。“双重的，作为一个被抖出污名的暗影守望领导者，还有这具身体。”  
“听上去…你不该对前者有什么抱怨。”莫里森想制止他，让他别弄了，赶紧直入主题。又不想放开抱着莱耶斯肩膀的手。  
“确实没有，毕竟他们说的都是真的。”莱耶斯撇嘴，“我确实做过那些事，他们的指控完全正确。”  
“然后你就去把他们杀了。”  
“没有全部，”莱耶斯抽出双手，隔着布料拍了拍莫里森的屁股，“士兵，到下面来，传教士体位比较轻松，我可不想做只有自己爽的混蛋。”  
“你一直是个混蛋。”莫里森回了一句，乖乖爬下来。他的蓝色内裤前面已经濡湿一片。  
“不是这种。”  
莱耶斯探身向前，拿了新的套子，拆了两只，把里头的润滑剂全都挤在左手上，右手扯掉了莫里森的内裤。那根不见天日的玩意儿弹出来的时候莱耶斯吹了声口哨，“还好不是我自己兴奋难耐。”  
“闭嘴。”  
“遵命，指挥官先生。”  
莱耶斯跪在他两腿中间，仔细给食中二指涂满润滑剂，才小心地开始扩张。莫里森已经做好心理准备，尽量配合他的动作放松自己，尽管如此，这依旧花了他们不少时间，直到弄得莫里森股间水淋淋一片才算完成。莱耶斯也有些按捺不住，他潦草擦了下手，把套子戴上。  
“可以吗？”他的眼睛有点发红——虹膜发红，意外地好看。  
“不干就滚。”莫里森干脆道。前戏花了得四十分钟，这会儿以为他会怂？  
莱耶斯没有回答他，只是一手抓着他的腿根，一手扶着阴茎缓慢进入。括约肌被强行撑开的感觉并不好受，安全套上的润滑剂也冷了，莱耶斯刚进去个头部就被夹得不敢动。  
“现在闭门谢客，未免太不礼貌。”  
“最好给主人点准备时间，做个有礼貌的客人。”莫里森头后仰，露出苍白的脖子，他正努力调整呼吸，好让自己放松下来，这样莱耶斯也好受，自己也好受。七八次深呼吸的时间，莱耶斯感觉到他放松了，就慢慢地继续深入，顶端完全进入后就容易许多，他那根大玩意儿很轻松就一入到底。  
“做得很好。”莱耶斯俯身亲吻莫里森，没用太大力气，他知道莫里森还有些辛苦，他也没有贸然去给莫里森做手活儿，要等到莫里森完全适应，他才能继续下一步。  
莫里森调整的很快，他回应了莱耶斯的亲吻：“好了，继续吧。”  
莱耶斯开始抽出阴茎，观察着莫里森的表情，猜测自己的动作是让他感到不适了，还是碰到他的好地方了。没过一会儿，两人都渐入佳境。莫里森没有太多呻吟，他只是偶尔发出呜咽似的鼻音，被顶到前列腺的时候两眼会有一瞬间的失焦。被操到失去神智这种事对一个身经百战的老兵而言简直不可理喻，他永远不会让自己彻底沉迷在情欲之中；无论和谁，无论哪种。莱耶斯也是如此。保留一丝清明，是刻在他们灵魂深处的教条。  
“我不觉得自己第一次就能把你操射。”莱耶斯说，“我尽量，但是我不确定……”他看上去反而比莫里森更沉迷一点，也许他还带着先祖的热情，只是将之隐藏在冷漠的皮相下面，不在不相干的人面前展示。  
“你什么——嗯！什么时候变得…这么不自……自信了？”莫里森看着他，蓝色眼睛里似乎盛了一片海。  
“我不知道。”莱耶斯说，“也许是今天。”  
莱耶斯最后还是把莫里森操射了，五分钟里他一直坚持不让莫里森碰自己的阴茎，只变着角度和力道顶弄莫里森的前列腺，直到老兵咬着嘴唇射出来，他才得意地将老二抽出，摘掉套子，撸了几下，射在莫里森的胸腹上。两人的精液混合在一块儿，最后也分不清谁的。  
莱耶斯射精后躺在边上歇了会儿，度过不应期。他没有再来一发的打算，倒不是说精力不够。现在太晚了，莫里森需要充足的睡眠，他还是个人类。  
前列腺高潮耗费的体力比直接弄出来大多了，莱耶斯起身去拿湿毛巾给莫里森擦拭时，他还躺在那儿，身上有一层薄汗，在莱耶斯的眼睛里，那些小水珠反着钻石一样的光。  
“喝点儿什么？”莱耶斯问，他擦净了莫里森身上的精液，又换了条毛巾擦拭他的腿间。莫里森大腿上没有太多痕迹，只有几个红色指痕，明天就会消掉。莱耶斯留下的痕迹多半在上半身，胸和背，伤疤最密集的地方。  
莫里森抬眼，“你买乳酸菌饮品就是为了这个。”  
“说实话，不是。”莱耶斯给他倒了一大杯，温度正好合适，微凉，又不会让做过“运动”的身体不舒服。“这口味只有伊利奥斯有。”  
“哦。”莫里森一口气喝掉半杯，莱耶斯就着他喝过的位置，把剩下的半杯喝了。  
性爱过后，两人都有些疲倦，又因为高潮的洗刷一时半会睡不着。莫里森恢复体力后去冲了个澡，走路有点别扭。他盖着薄毯躺下之后，莱耶斯侧着身子看他，莫里森被盯得没法好好休息，睁眼问道：“怎么？”  
“看你。”  
“现在？”  
“现在。”  
“有什么可看的。”莫里森说，“一张老脸，还破相了。”  
莱耶斯只是笑着：“我也是。”  
他脸上也有很多伤疤，都是小的，最长一条不过两厘米，还很细，不明显。  
“那对着镜子看你自己去吧。”  
“不。”  
“我得睡觉，莱耶斯。”  
莱耶斯点点头：“嗯。”但他还看着莫里森的脸。莫里森忍无可忍，抓着毯子要翻身侧睡，却被莱耶斯捉住手腕。  
“莱耶斯！”莫里森是真的生气了。  
“嘘……睡吧。”莱耶斯说，“我想到叶芝那首烂大街的诗……当你老了，头发灰白，”他在莫里森的指节上碰一下，“满是睡意。在炉火旁打盹，取下这一册书本。”他将莫里森的手按在自己胸口。皮肉之下仍有心脏搏动，四平八稳，每分钟60下。  
“缓缓地读，梦到你的眼睛曾经，有的那种柔情，和它们深深的影子。”  
莫里森抽回手，别扭地放进毯子里。他不准备侧睡了。  
莱耶斯温柔地注视他的白发、他的伤疤。  
“多少人爱你欢乐美好的时光，爱你的美貌，用或真或假的爱情，但我爱你那朝圣者的灵魂，也爱你那衰老了的脸上的哀伤。”  
莫里森记起诗的第三节，他立起手指，抵在莱耶斯的唇边。  
“没人会在做爱之后念这些东西，表白内心也不行。”他说，“丧气。”  
莱耶斯叹气，他其实也没记住后面。顺着床头滑进毯子里，他在纺织物下头搂住莫里森，两人皮肤接触，莫里森发出了比性交时候更接近呻吟的一声喘息。  
“那你想听什么？《红色手推车》？”  
“还不如‘人群中那些面孔浮现’呢。”  
他们两个调整位置，各自舒舒服服地抱着或者靠着，莫里森全身都要贴在他身上了。莱耶斯想：莫里森也许有皮肤饥渴症……不过，谁能肯定他没有呢？和自己喜欢的人在一起，每个人都有皮肤饥渴症。

*叶芝的《当你老了》，采用裘小龙译本，瑞破改动了人称（一个人→我）。这首诗第三节确实有点悲伤的感觉，所以76没让瑞破继续下去，其实瑞破他真的不记得第三节……  
**《红色手推车》，美国诗人威廉•卡洛斯•威廉斯的一首诗。  
***“人群中那些面孔浮现”实际是庞德的《在一个地铁车站》，全诗：在人群中这些面孔幽灵般显现，湿漉漉的黑色枝条上的许多花瓣。  
后两首诗（尤其是第三首）其实都是内容上比较无趣或者晦涩的，单纯就是瑞破和76的吐槽与反吐槽。我记得庞德那首之所以晦涩貌似是因为他写的时候刻意模仿中国古诗的意境，结果出来一个“卧槽好dio我们来做诗歌赏析吧”的作品……


End file.
